


The Feeling of Home

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#1: The Feeling of Home. The feeling of home is like when you step through the front door and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Home

 

The feeling of home is like when you step through the front door and the first thing you see is a man sprawled lazily over the couch with a small book over his face. And before you can try to tickle him awake he's already helping you take off your jacket with a cheerful _Yo_ and generally being very endearing but also very annoying. When you drag him into the kitchen to help you with dinner, talking about this and rambling about that and _Hey I saw an orange cat today and it seemed to really like me_ , while he just goes _mm-hm_ and _oh_ and _yeah_. You know he's not listening to you at all but that's all fine 'cause you're making him try this and taste that and _Help me cut the potato~_

The feeling of home is like when you've just finished your shower and you're stepping out of the bathroom and suddenly there's someone draped over you, a head resting tiredly on your shoulder. And you're about to grumble at him 'cause now you have to go back and wash _all over again_ because he's covered with blood and dirt and grime from his mission, but then you see he's already half-asleep and so utterly _exhausted_ you decide to be nice. So you drag-carry-push him over and dump him into the bathtub and he looks so contented as he snoozes, half-submerged in the hot water that you can't help but smile.

And then there's a sleepy mumble which sounds suspiciously like an invitation to join him, and really, _why not?_ You need another shower anyway.

Even if it did end up being a little long – which is, of course, entirely his fault – partly because both of you fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #2: Embarrassment Demands Some Company - An alternative ending to Naruto Shippuuden movie 3? ^^


End file.
